


Provoking the Wolf

by WritingIllusions (orphan_account)



Series: Daddy Kink [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Solas, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameful smut, and she gets punished, but i have no shame, i need to reevaluate my life choices, i was coaxed into this, lavellan provokes the wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WritingIllusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana takes it too far. Solas gives her what she was asking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provoking the Wolf

“His hands grip, claw at flesh. Bruising. Breaking. But never hurting. Just enough to feel. Knuckles white. Grasping. Searching for something. A need. Want. Chasing desire but desire eludes.” Cole paused before continuing, much to Ellana’s horror. “You call him father. But he isn't. Not really. A father would not treat you like that. He wouldn't do those things to you.”

She heard Dorian snicker behind them. “Tsk, tsk. Our Inquisitor has been very naughty.”

She wasn't sure if she should be glad or terrified. Glad that Solas was not here. Terrified that it was Dorian and Bull instead. They would never let her live it down.

“Cole, this is private. Stay out of my head.”

“Oh. Sorry.” He hung his head, ashamed and sad that he could not help. “You were hurting. I wanted to help. But I don't know how.”

Dorian threw his head back in a roar of laughter. “Cole, this is more of a physical pain. There's no need for you to help. It will heal on its own.”

“Ah, that explains it. I thought you had a little bit of a limp there, boss.” Fuck, Bull. **Shut your mouth.**

Where is a fucking rift when you need one? She had half a mind to waltz right up to one and let it devour her. 

Compassion was perplexed. “Your father hurt you? Is he like Dorian’s father? Dorian’s father hurt him.” 

Dorian’s laughter quickly subsided at the mention of his own father. “No,” he struggled with the words. How does one explain sex to a spirit anyway? Especially the kinky kind of sex the Inquisitor was having. A spirit would never understand why young lovers called their older counterparts by such a term. He sighed, defeated. “Just forget it.”

She would have to start leaving Cole at home. Shame, since he was so adept with those daggers.

\---

She sat on the sofa in the corner of his rotunda. One leg was folded neatly underneath her while the other dangled off the couch. She had a book in her lap, but she wasn't registering any of the knowledge it provided. She was too busy stealing occasional glances when he wasn't looking, observing every detail of his body as he sat at his desk. He was studying one of the shards they had brought back from the Hinterlands. Curious little things, illuminated by these freaky skulls. 

He was perfect. Broad shoulders. Long, lean physique. Muscular legs. Strong hands, weathered from years of casting. Veins protruding throughout toned arms. Deep, sultry voice. Light pecks of freckles across his beautiful face. And the faintest traces of age marks.

There were times, like right now as her eyes followed every inch of his body, that she felt insecure. What could a man like that possibly see in a woman like her? But those thoughts quickly dissipated when his eyes caught hers. They were dark with desire. Lust. Hunger. 

When he looked at her like that, she knew exactly what he saw in her. She knew that she was his every desire. She knew that he wanted nothing more than you bury his face between her legs and pleasure her. She knew that he wanted her screaming his name to the high heavens in ecstasy. 

She knew all this just from one look. From the way his eyes would burn with desire as he took in her curves. From the way his jaw would tighten at the exposed flesh of her breasts. From the way he would absentmindedly and involuntarily lick his lips at the sight of her luscious, thick thighs. 

She grew bold. Perhaps too bold. But it was his doing. He shouldn't have looked at her like that. He shouldn't have given her reason, a cause for her actions. A fervent need coiled in the pit of her stomach, pooling into her cunt with intense desire. A need that only he could satisfy. 

Oh, how she loved to tease him. How she loved to see him undone. _And she would see him undone_. Tonight. Right now. In his study. As prying ears listened to her tantalized, torturous moans.

Ellana tossed the heavy book aside, swung her legs off the couch and onto solid ground. He watched as she approached him, hips twisting from side to side in a sultry gait. The skirt of her dress rustled as she moved, creating an elegant sway of emerald fabric. Ellana circled around his desk, staring him down and licking her full lips. She was the hunter and he her prey. 

“Da’len.” He warned. Stern. Apprehensive.

She knew his dislike for public escapades, but she paid it little mind as she pushed his work to the side and nestled herself on top of his desk. He sat back in his chair, elbows resting on the arms of the mahogany wood while his hands clasped together under his chin. He waited, watched. She shimmied across the dark wood until she was perfectly aligned to his body, a leg resting on either side of him. 

**She had a need and only he had the power to fulfill her.**

She smiled sheepishly. “I just want to play a little, _daddy._ ” His cock twitched, throbbing at the mere whisper of the vulgar moniker that she had bestowed upon him. Delicate fingers skimmed across her thigh, slowly pulling at the fabric and exposing her tanned legs.

He caught her hand quickly with furrowed brows. He chided her many times for such behavior on numerous occasions, when her hands became restless and sought his or when she thought of stealing his lips in a kiss when no was was looking. He preferred their private life remained such. And he didn't need the extra attention that such displays of affection might garner.

Her smile faded to a feigned pout. “Don't you want me, _daddy_?”

**She was taking this too far, having too much fun with his new sobriquet and at his expense. It stirred something deep inside him every time she called him that, his mind recalling the events of that night in a frenzy. He loved it. But not publicly. Never publicly.**

“Don't you want to see the present your little girl has for you?” Her voice was barely above whisper. Her eyes danced with mischief. He loosened his grip and her hand slid away from him, resuming in its previous endeavor. He was powerless against her. 

He watched her with such intensity. She felt her cunt pulsate at the sheer hunger in his gaze. Maker, she was on fire. Her skin burned under those stormy clouds and her stomach twisted in knots. She wanted to tear away his breeches, pounce on him and ride him to her climax. But she resisted. She wasn't quite done having her fun with him.

His eyes followed the hem of her skirt as it exposed her beautiful, soaked cunt. His jaw clenched at the sight, his breath hitched. He held back the urge to dive right into her, instead watching as her lithe fingers came down to caress her dripping sex. 

“ _Look how wet I am for you, daddy._ ” She held up her finger, slick with her desire, turning and twisting, marveling at it in the candlelight. “ _Don't you want to taste your little girl, daddy_?”

**This charade of hers had gone long enough. She had teased him, mocked him, coaxed him ever since that night. She had beckoned to him, called him _daddy_ and set off an unquenchable desire, only to retire to her chambers in a fit of giggles. **

_“Don't you want to stick your big, throbbing cock inside your little girl’s pussy? Don't you want to teach me a lesson, daddy?”_ Her voice was soft, sultry, sensual, luring him in to her trap.

**She knew what she was doing, but she did not know the line she walked. If she crossed it, he feared what he might do. Her behavior was absurd and he would teach her a lesson. Instill some manners into her.**

_“I've been a bad girl, daddy.”_ She dipped her finger back into her cunt and moaned at the sensation. Her dainty finger slipped in and out at a languid pace as she continued to coax him. She spoke slowly, softly, letting the words roll off her tongue. _“I was with the Commander today. He wanted to discuss morale for the soldiers in the Western Approach. But I couldn't pay attention. All I could think about was the Commander and how his strong arms could pick me up and slam me against the war table.”_

**Dangerous line. She was on the verge of crossing it. But, perhaps, that was her intention.**

Her finger trailed the delicious folds of her cunt and her eyes remained on his as she began to draw delicate circles around her clit. Her voice was silk to his ears. Her moans a melody.

_“I imagined the things his tongue could do to me. I imagined the way his cock would feel as he fucked me. I imagined what it would feel like to have him spill himself deep inside me. I need to be punished, daddy.”_

**And so she would be.**

She had never seen that look on Solas before. She wasn't sure how to describe it. Rage? Jealousy? She caught a flash of it, but it disappeared as he stood up, the force knocking his rather large and heavy chair back. He took hold of her wrist, digging nails into her flesh as he yanked her off his desk.

**He would teach her a lesson. She would never speak to him like that again. _Ever_.**

She stumbled behind him as he dragged her. She pulled and tugged, but his hold on her was unwavering. She winced in pain as his grip tightened, a silent command to stop her protests. 

She wasn't sure when it happened. It was all a blur. In his furious state, he had crossed the room in three strides. The door across from the stairs that led up to Dorian’s nook were swung open and in the same instant slammed behind them. He wasted no time as his hand let go of her wrist, grasping around her neck instead. His grip was tight, not suffocating but restrictive. She gasped for air as she felt the cold wall collide with her back from the impact of his body. Her head felt light, dazed, delirious.

She couldn't speak. Couldn't move her body, save for the desperate cling of her hands to the arm that restricted her airflow. 

His free hand caught her skirt and hiked it up, pooling it around her waist. He was relentless. He gave her no time to adjust, let alone to process what was happening. Two fingers rammed into her with force and she whimpered. She tried to cry out in agony as his fingers pounded her mercilessly, but her voice came out in choked sobs for air.

“Is this what you wanted, da’len?” His voice was at her ear, deep. Dark. “You shouldn't have done that, da’len.” He scolded. “You shouldn't have provoked me.”

His hold loosened slightly, allowing her to voice her pleasure in the form of moans and pleas. She gasped for air, her mind spinning with lascivious need. Oh how she loved this. “Please,” she begged, “ _please_ fuck me. Show me that I belong only to you, daddy.” 

His fingers were furious in their assault and she screamed from pleasure. She would surely be sore tomorrow. But he wanted that. He wanted each step she took, each sore muscle to reminded her of this. To remind her that she was his. To remind her that no man, not even the Commander, could fuck her like this. 

She was close. Her head flew from side to side as she desperately grasped at her orgasm. But he would not have it.

He pulled away abruptly and she whimpered at the loss. Her body, which had been held up by his, sunk to the cold ground as her knees gave way. 

She lost all sense of thought, her eyes glazing over. She peered up at him through thick, black lashes, her eyes red and strained from the lack of oxygen. He stared down at her with a wild look, a devilish smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. He wasn't done with her.

She heard the zipper of his breeches come undone and her eyes darted down. He pulled his cock from the tight restrictions. He was hard. Bulging. Throbbing. 

His hand found purchase in her hair, tangling white locks around his fingers as he pulled her face up. The other hand held the base of his cock as he angled himself. “Open your mouth.”

She did and the thrust himself deep into her. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, listening as she choked and gagged on his cock from the force and size of him. She took all of him, bobbing her head back and forth as she matched his rhythm. “That’s it, da’len. Show daddy how much you like his cock.”

His words encouraged her, spurred her to take him further, deeper still. She wondered if anyone had heard them. If anyone was coming to investigate the **_thump_** of the chair or the **_slam_** of the door. She wondered if anyone would walk in on them in this dimly lit hallway and find her on her knees before him, relishing at the feeling of him fucking her mouth. And if they did, she wouldn't care.

She felt his cock pulse with need, the need to spill himself, and she looked up at him. Their eyes met and for a moment everything stilled. He took in the picture before him, etching every detail to memory. She was on her knees for him, her hands clawing at his thighs. She looked so beautiful with his cock in her mouth as she stared at him with such _lust._

“Where do you want daddy to come, da’len?”

He let go of her hair and she pulled back, his cock slipping from her mouth with a resonating _pop_. “I want you to come in my tight, little cunt, daddy.” 

Her voice had become child-like. Innocent and sweet. He would have stopped himself, should have stopped himself, but he was no longer himself. He took hold of her shoulders, bruising her soft skin in his grip as he pulled her to her feet. He turned her body and shoved her against the wall again, this time her face pressed flat against the stone. She knew what was coming and she tried desperately to find a break in the bricks, searching for something to hold on to. 

But it was too late. In one fluid motion he caught her sweat-soaked locks, yanking her head back and burying himself inside her. She wailed, screamed from the sudden stretch and tear of her walls. But he would not be kind enough to let her adjust. She had asked for this. 

He continued to ram himself deeper and deeper into her with each thrust. His other hand snaked back around her throat and pressed tightly against her flushed skin. 

“Yes, yes, oh gods, yes,” she panted between gasps for air. She was going to come so hard. She could feel it in the way her knees became useless. The way her heart seemed to cease beating. The way her cunt throbbed with desire. 

His teeth grazed the skin of her ear. “Tell me, da’len. Do you want the Commander to fuck you like this?” Deeper. Harder. Each thrust sent shivers down her spine. “Do you want to be his little whore?”

**Fuck.** It was coming. That unmistakable wave of pleasure as her body lost all sense of what was going on, submitting itself to him.

“No.” She managed to croak out between moans and whimpers. 

His grip tightened. “What was that, da’len? I didn’t hear you.”

“No!” she screamed and he released her throat. “No, no! Only you. I want only you. I’m your little whore, daddy. Please. Please. Let me come.” She implored, each word like a prayer to him. 

He could no longer deny her. His fingers lowered to her clit and began a rhythmic dance around her release. She bucked, threw her head back against his shoulder. “Please,” she whimpered again. 

She was so beautiful like this. Unfiltered. Raw. Intense. The embodiment of lust and desire. And who was he to deny such a goddess?

He nibbled at her ear as his fingers spurred her orgasm. “Come, da’len. Come for me.” 

It was all too much, and yet not enough. She was so close.

“Show me,” he urged. His voice was hot against her ear. “ _Show daddy how good I make you feel.”_

And she was undone. His hand flew quickly over her mouth, muffling the groans of pleasure that erupted from her. Her cunt clenched around him, pulling him to his climax. Her eyes rolled back. Her back arched. Her toes tingled. 

He spent himself inside her, biting down on the soft flesh of her neck to keep himself from giving away their deed. They panted heavily as they came back to their senses. Ellana was dazed, in a trance from the onslaught of pleasure that surged through her. 

He held her up by her waist as her legs quivered, shaking from the strain of her orgasm. He kissed the side of her cheek. Gently. Softly. 

Her hands held onto the stone wall for some false sense of stability and she smiled, turning her head to capture his lips in a kiss. “Ar lath ma,” she breathed.

He chuckled. She was so beautiful. 

“Ar lath ma, vhenan.”

\---

Ellana did not visit him the next day. She was undoubtedly resting and he needed peace and quiet to finish his research. Not that her distractions were ever unwelcome, but it seemed that he accomplished less with her around.

“Solas.” He knew that voice. It never bode well when the Tevinter decided to speak to him. Especially when he started his sentence with _Solas._ "I have been meaning to ask you for a favor.”

“No.”

“But you haven't even heard my request,” the flamboyant Mage pouted.

“No.”

Dorian huffed. This man was impossible to work with. “Would you pulling my hair while I call you daddy elicit a more favorable response?” Score on for Dorian. Zero for the hobo.

Solas paused, looking up from his research. He gave the man a good once over, eyes raking in every inch, before returning to the important matter at hand. He didn't miss a beat.

“No.” 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [thehelsabot](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelsabot/pseuds/thehelsabot) and everyone who seconded the comment on Hahren. I take no part in this. I was an unwilling accomplice.
> 
> I rearranged Skyhold a little bit for this fic. If memory serves me right, there is no door or staircase that leads to the left side (the hallway where you take the steps up to reach Dorian). But I put one there ^ _ ^
> 
> Now that I got all the kinky, rough smut out of my system, I can focus on stories with actual plot XD 
> 
> I've been listening to Eminem’s Relapse album again (I fell hard for him when that album came out) and I had the perfect idea for a modern AU fic. I'm sure it doesn't help that I am obsessed with serial killers or that I watch Forensic Files on replay as I plot my hubby’s murder (gotta learn from other people's mistakes). ~~Just kidding.~~
> 
> Lavellan is a detective on the hunt for a serial killer that goes by the moniker Dread Wolf. Of course, the Dread Wolf thinks he's doing the world a service because his victims are all unsavory people involved in human trafficking and slavery. I want to make it dark. Very dark. I just have so many ideas for this. Any thoughts/suggestions?


End file.
